


don't get caught falling for the boy.

by cafulur



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Clueless Jeremy, I'd say this takes place like... Sophomore year???, M/M, Pining Michael, Possibly Unrequited Love, Pre-Squip, but for now have your heart broken, i say possibly bc maybe ill make a part two where time goes on and shit changes, im supposed to be finishing my longer fic but just wrote this to procrastinate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafulur/pseuds/cafulur
Summary: It was times like these, when Michael was left in absolute and utter surprise, staring at his dim-lit phone in the dark of his bedroom, that he had hope.





	don't get caught falling for the boy.

**Author's Note:**

> so i had a friend ask me the other day what it's like to be in love ((which was the cutest educational convo to have with someone)) but it also sparked this angsty idea for some michael/jeremy short one-shot sadness lmfao
> 
> i also love the idea of michael & jeremy being dumb snapchat buds bc they're dorks and i love em'
> 
> title is from "falling for the boy" from the bubble boy musical bc i am currently obsessed n that song's the cutest, please go check it out its so good!
> 
> but yeah here's short angst dw i have some good good mutual love fics comin' ur way my dudes

Michael smiled affectionately, gazing at his dim-lit phone in the dark of his bedroom, head half-nestled into a feathered pillow.

Jeremy had just snapchatted him a silly photo using one of the new, strange filters of that week. It was a dumb joke, as he was sticking his tongue out playfully, but  _god damn_ that boy was adorable. The spectacled friend knew he could get away with a compliment, so he took the opportunity graciously and replied back with the same animal filter.

“Jfc, you’re too damn adorable dude,” Michael captioned his photo before hitting send.

Within a matter of seconds, Jeremy responded with a filterless photo of him smiling rather fondly at the camera. Michael gulped at the sight itself, taking in all of temporary, eight-second Jeremy with his poofy brunet hair and soft eyes that held the entire ocean and then some. Then he read the caption, and Michael's eyes widened, for he was ill-prepared.

“aw shut up, ur way cuter, Mikey.”

Jeremy was always a promoter of Michael’s self-confidence, but something about the vibe of the photo and the way it was taken. It seemed genuine and loving. Michael studied what he could of the photo in a hurried search for hints, but the image disappeared before he could analyze anything else.

It was times like these, when Michael was left in absolute and utter surprise, staring at his dim-lit phone in the dark of his bedroom, that he had hope. It was times like these, in which he thought the _maybes_ and the _what ifs_ had amounted into a feeling that was ‘more than friends.’ Perhaps the ear-to-ear smiles, the hearty laughs, and the playfully flirtatious jokes were that of love and affection beyond platonic intentions. Michael hoped it pointed toward a feeling so much more than what was simply written on the lines of the surface.

\--

So then, he’s left staring at his phone again, the very next day. All hope has left his body, leaving Michael feeling numb. He can’t even feel his fingertips idly gliding across the screen, his eyes glazing over the messages he’s received while sitting in the library.

“Michael, what’s it like to be in love?”

The man in question bit his lip, a bit uncertain by what Jeremy meant, so he responded,

“What do you mean? Like how do you _know_ you’re in love?”

The brunet replied rather quickly with a quaint, “Mhm!”

Michael stared between his phone’s keyboard and the open biology textbook in front of him. He knew straightaway that he could go on and on about how he felt about his best friend of thirteen years, but decided to keep all of that extra information vague.

“Well,” he began to type, the gears in his mind turning as he considered the basics of his everyday struggle. “Being in love is… Constantly thinking about that other person? Like they’re occasionally (or, in some serious cases, constantly) on your mind, and certain things throughout your day will remind you of them.”

He hit send, staring at his screen, intending to leave it there but his fingers kept going as he crafted another message.

“Being in love is wanting to know how the other person is doing during the day and hoping everything is going well on their end. It’s wondering what they’re up to at this very moment. It’s always being happy to receive a message from them and wanting to see them whenever possible.”

Send. And repeat, more fingers typing without consent of the brain.

“Being in love is deeply caring for someone and being willing to take time out of your day to help them or be with them, not by obligation, but simply because you want to.”

Michael set the phone atop his open textbook and leaned back in his chair, staring intensely at the still lit up screen. A read receipt popped up. Michael bit his lip with anxiety, and there was no obvious reason. There was no way Jeremy would know he was referring to his feelings for him. No, it was anxiety for the motivation behind Jeremy’s original question. Why had he asked it? What were his feelings, and who--

Oh.

Yeah, there it is.

“oh god dude dude what do i _do?!_ ”  
“christine is making me feel all kinds of weird n its definitely everything you just listed.”  
“like, you just nailed it.”  
“shit, man”  
“fucK”

The texts poured in one by one, each slamming Michael’s heart with a jackhammer in a grand attempt to shatter it. But his heart didn’t budge, for this was no new battle for him. He smiled emptily and typed a familiar routine of taps before closing his phone.

“Oh my god, you’re so freaking adorable, dude. Don’t sweat it, I’m here if you need advice.”

And he was. There wasn’t much he wouldn’t do for Jeremy.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading y'all !!! sorry its short but i felt like the conciseness and snippets gets the point across :0 idk feel free to comment or leave a kudos !


End file.
